Happy Times
by littlesadRin13
Summary: Flippy and Flaky where once friend sbut now hates each other when Splendid (an old time friend) comes back and makes plans will this make Flippy jealous? Anime, SxF, FxF


Flaky's P.O.V

It was a cold winter day in happy tree town. I was on my way home from school. "Hey!" a kid said. I stopped. A man came running out from behind me. He ran to the group of kids in front of me. I sighed and walked to the park. I looked at the old oak tree in the front.

'This is where I first met him' I though. 'This is also where he betrayed me' I shook that though out of my head. I ran home. "Momma, I'm home" I said. I walked to the edge of the living. "Hi Momma and Papa" I said as I looked at the photo of my dead parents. "I miss you guys". I looked at my hands and saw a tear fall on them. I wiped my tears away. My phone started to ring. I was shocked no one ever called me. "H-Hello" I said.

"Hello is Flaky there" said a girl.

"Y-Yes you're talking to her".

"Oh this is Giggles I just wanted to tell you that Flippy hates you he said your a gross, ugly, stupid person" I heard a man's voice laughing. I hung up.

"Why" I said as more tears fell. "Why d-does h-he ha-hate me". My phone went off again. I disconntected it. I went to my room and layed on my bed. I shut my eyes.

_"Hello" he said. "H-Huh...Ah! I'm sorry" I said and jumped out the tree. "No it's just no one every looks at this old tree he said._

I opened my eyes. "Why can't I just be normal" I said. I closed my eyes again.

_ "Flippy!" I said and jumped into his arms. "Hey!" he said and smiled. I blushed. He let me down. We looked at each other He then brung his head to mine and placed his lips on mine._

I opened my eyes. I just realized something. "Did he really like me" I said. I closed my eyes fr the last time.

_ "Hey Flip-" h cut me off. "What bitch" he said. "N-Nothing just do yo-" he cut me off again. "I don't want to hang out with a ugly stupid whore" he said. I went to hug him but he just pushed me and I fell on my bottom. "GO AWAY, LOSER!" he screamed. _

I jumped out of bed. "He never liked me" I said. My phone rung and I picked it up. "H-Hello" I said.

"Hey Flaky, it's Flippy I called to say I'm sorry".

"R-Really" I said.

"No not really you're a ugly you stupid whore". I then hung up.

I ran out of the house to my parents' grave. As I ran, I ran into some one.

"S-Sorry" He said. I looked up.

"Splendid!

Flaky's P.O.V

It was a cold winter day in happy tree town. I was on my way home from school. "Hey!" a kid said. I stopped. A man came running out from behind me. He ran to the group of kids in front of me. I sighed and walked to the park. I looked at the old oak tree in the front.

'This is where I first met him' I though. 'This is also where he betrayed me' I shook that though out of my head. I ran home. "Momma, I'm home" I said. I walked to the edge of the living. "Hi Momma and Papa" I said as I looked at the photo of my dead parents. "I miss you guys". I looked at my hands and saw a tear fall on them. I wiped my tears away. My phone started to ring

"Splendid?" I said.

"Flaky?" the masked hero said.

"Splendid" I jumped up "It's been ages" I gave him a hug.

"I know, How are you" he said.

"Good" I said and smiled. I then noticed a blush appear on his face. "Ummm... If you don't have anything to do tomarrow maybe we can hang" I said.

"Sure, I love that" He said.

"Y-You don't have a girlfriend do you" I said.

"No, why?" he said.

"Just because, see ya tomarrow" I said and ran away again. I then ran into some one I didn't want o ever run into again. "Oh great you" I said sticking up for myself.

"Nice to see you too" Flippy said.

"I don't care leave me alone" I said trying to get away but he grabbed my hand.

"Listen, I'm sorry for real this time, Giggles made me do that, If you don't have anything to do tomarrow can we hand" he said

"I have plans anyway I don't know if I want to ang out with you again" I said.

"Oh. Okay have fun" he said looking down.

"But then again maybe Saturday" I said. Flippy's mood changed quickly.

"Okay see ya Saturday and I am really sorry" He said.

"Okay bye" I said.

I went to my parents grave. This time I was happy I have a old friend and a date tomarrow.

* * *

Rin- New Story~ *sings*

Leo- Dear God

Rin- please review guys~


End file.
